You Can't Save Every Fallen Bird
by Andromeda Luna
Summary: "You can't save every fallen bird." "All that's left for me is a whole lot of running." After the Giant War, Nico had gone into a state of depression, every night, a different bar, a different club. Percy tags along to look after him, when one night, Percy tries to make him see just how much he cares about a certain son of Hades. Oneshot. Yaoi. Perico. One-shot. No Lemons. Enjoy!


I tugged on the hem of Nico's shirt gently, ignoring the stench of the dirty pub and it's inhabitants. He stirred and lifted his head to furrow his black eyebrows at me.

"What?" he asked irritatedly, his words slurred together from drinking more alcohol than he could probably take in.

I wrinkled my eyebrows together. "Nico. We have to go." I said worriedly as I stared at his red-rimmed dark, shadowed eyes.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his hand on his forehead, so as to remove the aftermath of the alcohol. "Why can't you just leave me?" he asked softly, he breaks away from my gaze and mutters softly, "It doesn't matter anymore, anyway. I have no one."

I bite my bottom lip and my eyebrows knit together and I say, "Why are you doing this to me, Nico? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

He lowers his head onto the glass countertop of the bar and stares blankly at his sickeningly empty glass, "...Tartarus, it ruined me, Percy. So much shame, pain, embarrassment. It made me remember all the deaths I'm responsible for. It made me relive all my losses, go through more pain than anyone could ever take. It made me feel so wrong... and it just tortures me, Percy. You know, they took my virginity away. They did that to you too, didn't they? Monsters. I'm too tired to fight, too weak. All I have left for me is a whole lot of running. " his face remains blank, but a stray tear finds it way down his pale cheek and he hastily sits up and wipes it away.

"I'm sorry. You went through it too. But, you know how it feels. I felt so out of control. I had no choice in anything. I was being controlled and I was just so helpless!" he screamed furiously slamming his fist onto the glass counter making the glasses of whiskey and beer rattle violently.

He turns to me, his eyes dark and full of hatred-not directed at me- and mixed with a hint of loss and pain. "I do this because I can. I choose this myself and no one makes me. I'm in control of my life, like this." he says fingering the hem of his aviator jacket- it fit him well, now- that he paired with a pair of dark jeans, black trainers and a black, tight button-down.

It contrasted greatly with my white jeans, navy blue trainers, a sea green windbreaker and a forest green button-down.

I sighed and placed an arm on his right shoulder. "There are other ways, Nico that are better than getting drunk, just to prove something. You know that." I murmured, my eyes searching his face.

"You can't save every fallen bird." he replied sullenly.

I chuckled slightly and held out my hand for him to hold and stood up. "No, I can't. Just one."

He gave me a wary glance, and opened his mouth as though he wanted to argue, but instead just took my hand.

"Why me?" he asked as we made our way down the street. I glanced his way and smiled inwardly at how 'Nico' he was. "You're Nico, you need me, besides...there's something else." I added quickly and this time, he chuckled.

"Like what?" he asked, And I raised an eyebrow, "You really want to know? Well, you have to be sober if I'm doing it. So you'll be able to remember." I commented and he stopped and pulled me into a dark alley. He spread his arms and gestured to the abandoned alley, extravagantly and I had to note that he looked like the real Nico, not the drunk-and-self-harming-Nico.

"I am very much sober, thank you very much, smartass. Well? Tell me." he said promptly.

I smirked and leaned in so my lips were inches from his as he gave me a puzzled look paired with his brown, wide eyes.

"This." I whispered fiercely and closed the gap between our lips and smashed my lips against his.

I heard his breath hitch and I chuckled into the kiss, then pressed him flat against the wall.

It took a while, but Nico kissed back. I let out a sigh of relief in my imagination and pulled back from our first kiss together to stare into his beautiful eyes. I rested my forehead on his and smiled at him nervously.

"That a good reason for you?" I asked teasingly and he let out a breathy laugh.

"The best reason ever." he murmured in agreement and pecked my nose affectionally.

"You're a good therapist." he joked, "You know, I need a therapist 24/7. Want to come home with me?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice but I knew that he was dead serious.

"Sure thing, darling." I laughed and wrapped my hands around his waist, using my "Southern" accent that he always blushed when I used it.

"...Carry me!" he said.

I blinked down at him, and he was blushing like a virgin on her wedding day. I chuckled and patted his hair.

"Sure, I will." I said and instead of carrying him up by the waist, I held him completely in my arms, bridal-style and he yelped in surprise and buried his face into my forest green button-down.

"Now," I said, "Where to, sweetheart?" I asked switching to my southern accent yet again and starting towards Nico's apartment.

He didn't say anything and simply snuggled closer to me, abusing my chest as a pillow and letting me go there on my own, knowing full well that I knew where to go and if I didn't take him home, he would judo-flip me. Or something along the lines of that.

We stayed like that for a while, silent and full of love when I heard him say something. I tilted my head to the side, confused. "What did you say, Nico?" I asked and leaned down my head to be able to hear him better.

_"Don't let me fall."_ he murmured and opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes still had a red hue to it and there was still a dark undertone to it, but something had changed. And that was good. Change was good.

My features softened and so did his, I replied to him after a while of simply gazing each other longingly.

**_"You're right. I can't save every fallen bird. But to me, you're the only one worth saving, darling."_**

**AN: Okay, this is my first Yaoi fanfic, or well story as a matter of fact that I had actually posted, so I am sorry if you don't like it. Also, I love the idea that Percy has a hidden southern accent in him and uses it on Nico and calls him darling. It's hot. You have to admit it. Anyway, I know I should be working on my other stories but I just had to freaking write this. Anyway, read my other stories!**

**Love ya guys and R&R!**

**-Andromeda Luna.**


End file.
